This invention is applicable to a wide range of gas pressure-regulating applications, but is designed for particularly advantageous use in propane outdoor cooking appliance applications.
Heretofore, the gas pressure output of a pressure regulator has been controlled by applying the inlet pressure against a flexible diaphragm surface area that is balanced with a spring force set at or adjusted to the desired output gas pressure. Most regulators using flexible diaphragms, however, have not had a direct-acting mechanism between the regulating valve and the diaphragm. Therefore, more parts are needed to control the flow of the gas, and regulation is often not as well controlled and accurate as desired. Also, the pressure regulators had to be large and expensive because of all of the elements needed to control the gas pressure. Furthermore, such pressure regulators typically require gas pressure in the outlet gas line to operate the regulating device and to shut off the flow of gas. If a positive shut off is required as a safety measure, a separate shut-off valve had to be placed at the outlet of the regulator to prevent the flow of gas downstream. Such a separate shut-off valve adds further expense.
Accordingly, an apparatus which avoids the aforementioned disadvantages and has the aforementioned desired features has long been desired.
Broadly stated, the principal objects of the invention include providing a new and novel type of gas pressure regulator particularly well-suited for use in propane outdoor cooking appliance applications and the like, different from the type customarily used heretofore in this field, having novel and advantageous structures and features which provide significantly improved results. A further object of the invention is to provide an enhanced-performance pressure regulator having novel and advantageous physical componentry which cooperatively provides substantially and uniquely improved results and enables use of very small inlet orifice diameter, small diaphragm diameter and small overall regulator size, providing for reduced costs as well as implementation advantages and improved operational results.
A still further and more particular object of the invention is to provide an improved pressure regulator valve having novel internal componentry. Another important object of the invention is to provide an enhanced-performance, low-cost regulator that lends itself effectively to the use of automated manufacturing equipment and provides for ease of assembly. A further object of the invention is to provide an enhanced-performance pressure regulator having novel and advantageous physical componentry which cooperatively provides substantially improved and uniquely advantageous physical results and enables use of a very small overall regulator size, providing for reduced costs as well as implementation advantages. Another object of the present invention is to provide a pre-assembly orifice plug and yoke component that can be installed into a pressure regulator body easily. Additional objects of the invention, as well as additional advantages thereof, will become apparent following consideration of the ensuing disclosure.
These and other features, advantages and objects of the present invention will be further understood and appreciated by those skilled in the art by reference to the following specification, claims and appended drawings.